


The Other Uses of Dining Room Tables

by an_odd_ducky



Series: A Journal in Prompts [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom!Fili, Durincest, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Table Sex, top!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_odd_ducky/pseuds/an_odd_ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: yard sale</p>
<p>Modern AU. Fili and Kili find another use for something they never use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Uses of Dining Room Tables

"When did we even collect all of this crap?" Kili grumbled, adding another box to a teetering pile next to the door. "We never used to have so much stuff. Remember when we lived out of backpacks and never owned more than we could carry?"

"Yes, and we never had our own bed to fall into every night, either," Fili said, invisible from where he sat on the floor behind the kitchen counter. "Five years changes a lot of things."

Kili huffed out a breath, leaning against the wall for a moment to survey their little duplex. "I can't believe it's been five years," he said softly. Fili put down the mismatched tupperware he was sorting through and joined his brother, slipping an arm around his waist and humming a contented noise when Kili leaned in to him. 

"No wonder we've got so much stuff. We should have planned a yard sale years ago," Kili said, wrinkling his nose at their poor planning skills. His eyes swept over the room again, assessing. "We should sell the table."

"Which table?" Fili asked, obviously not paying much attention as he traced Kili's brown shoulder freckles with his fingertip, pushing Kili's work-filthy sleeveless shirt aside as he did. 

"The dining table," Kili answered anyway.

Fili blinked. "The dining table?" His brow furrowed as he looked up. "But then we wouldn't have one!"

"Fili," Kili looked at him, nonplussed. "Can you honestly remember that last time we used it?"

"Well, it was just...." Fili trailed off as he tried to recall how long it had been and realized that he couldn't. "It can't have been that long ago...."

"Once. We've used it once," Kili told him. "Right after we bought it when we moved it."

Fili stared at him. It was true they never used the table, preferring to take their meals on the couch where they could tangle their feet together and relax.

"You're right," Fili said, still a bit stunned at the realization. "There's no point in keeping it. We should sell it."

Fili crossed the room to the table, bending over to find the best place to grip so they could move it toward the door, but he looked back over his shoulder when he realized Kili hadn't followed. "Are you going to help? It's solid oak; I can't move it by myself."

Kili stood rooted to the floor, eyes a bit glazed as he admired Fili bent over with his ass in the air. He swallowed thickly. "Yeah....It's a sturdy table...." He licked his lips and forced himself to take a step forward. And another. But instead of going to grab the other side of the table, he found himself behind Fili, saw his hands reach out to smooth over Fili's hips.

"What are you doing?" Fili asked, eyebrow cocked. "We're supposed to be getting ready for this yard sale."

"I think we've earned a break," Kili muttered, his hands coming around to slide under Fili's sweat-stained undershirt and brush lightly against his ribs. His brother shivered in response and made to stand back up, but Kili stilled the movement, pressing him down against the table so that his ass was just the right height for Kili to grind against. 

Fili's breath stuttered as his brother kept both hands firmly on his back, not allowing him to stand up or turn around. His turned his head and pressed his face to the cool oak of the tabletop, a happy little sound of pleasure escaping as he felt Kili's swiftly hardening cock rubbing against the cleft of his ass through their thin clothes. "Stop teasing," he mumbled, but there was a smile at the corner of his mouth that told Kili he didn't mind the teasing at all. 

Kili let his hands slide up Fili's back, over his shoulders and down his arms, encircling his wrists and stretching their arms out so that Fili could just barely grip the opposite edge of the table. Body covering Fili, Kili took a moment to lick into Fili's sensitive ear and feel his body convulse below him before whispering, "Keep them there," squeezing Fili's hands once to be clear. 

Fili whined when Kili pulled away, but he kept his hands in place, turning his head to look where his brother had gone. Kili padded over to their threadbare couch and fished under it for a moment until his hand closed on the little bottle of lube they had started hiding there when it became clear that sex on the couch would become a regular occurrence. 

Kili dropped the bottle on the table next to Fili. Cool air hit Fili's sides as his brother toyed with the waistband of his sweatpants, slipping in just enough to reach the patch of hair over Fili's cock before retreating. His tugged the pants, briefs and all, down Fili's legs little by little, stopping frequently to touch newly-exposed skin. When Fili's pants were around his knees, Kili shoved them the rest of the way down in one fluid motion and dropped to his knees, startling Fili out of the lusty doze his brother's ministrations had put him in. 

"Kili?" Fili mumbled, but the next moment he gasped as Kili spread the cheeks of his ass wide and pressed a sloppy kiss to Fili's fluttering entrance. "Kili!"

He could feel Kili smiling against him as he licked broad strokes over the pucker and moaned. The table edge bit into Fili's hands as he gripped harder to compensate for the sudden weakness in his knees, but all of his attention was focused elsewhere when Kili's tongue pushed into him for the briefest of moments before pulling out and pushing in again.

Kili made note of every quiver, every moan that his brother let out, and it only served to build the pressure in his own pants as he savored how gloriously filthy it felt to take his brother apart with his tongue. When he pulled back to blow cool air over the worried skin, he glanced Fili's cock hanging heavy between his legs, hard and bumping against the table edge as Fili canted his hips in tiny, unconscious movements. A single pearl of precome clung to the tip as the motion threatened to send it dripping to the floor where several other drops had already landed near Fili's feet.

Kili groaned at the sight and quickly shoved his own pants down to let his aching cock spring free, giving it a few sharp tugs to relieve the pressure. Fili looked over his shoulder and, seeing his brother stroking himself, reached back with one hand to beckon him closer. Kili was on him in a flash, his body pressing Fili's down into the table again as he took his brother's hand and placed it back on the table's edge. 

"No," Kili spoke softly into Fili's ear. "No touching. I want you bent over this table and begging me to fill you up. I want to fuck you so hard you have to hold on."

Fili moaned his name, his breaths coming in shallow gasps when he felt the head of Kili's cock nudging gently at his entrance.

"Please - Kili - fuck, please!" he begged, trying to push backward onto Kili, but Kili took a step back, and Fili could stretch no farther. 

"Wait, Fili," he soothed, running an apologetic hand up Fili's broad back. "You're not ready." He uncapped the bottled of lube with his free hand and fumbled a bit to pour a pool of it into the same hand before tossing it aside. When he pressed a finger to Fili's hole, not waiting before he pushed the digit in easily, he felt his brother's body buck against the table.

He made quick work of stretching Fili open, lingering only to press insistently in just the right place until Fili was nearly sobbing with his need to have Kili inside him properly. Still, his hands remained where Kili had placed them, knuckles gone white from the force of his grip on the table. "So good, brother," Kili said hoarsely, eyes intent on the trembling of Fili's powerful shoulders as he clung to his composure. "You are so good."

He shifted Fili up a bit so his cock wouldn't get trapped painfully between his hips and the table, and with one last swipe of his thumb around the rim of Fili's stretched hole, he removed his fingers and quickly fisted the excess lube over his own cock. He lined himself up to Fili's entrance and, encouraged by his brother's own desperation, pushed in, eyes closing involuntarily as the sensation of burying himself deep in his brother overwhelmed him. A few shaky breaths later, he forced them open again so he could watch Fili's muscles tense and relax, tense and relax as he adjusted to the intrusion. 

When Kili was sheathed completely inside his brother, he let out a slow breath. Fili couldn't seem to stop his hips from moving, and every movement sent a shiver that started with Fili and traveled like a ripple up Kili's spine. He leaned over Fili, carefully pushing aside his hair to kiss the back of his neck up to his ear. Beneath him, Fili whimpered. 

Kili began with little, teasing thrusts, enjoying the wet sound too much to let his own moans cover it. Fili laid spread out before him, his cheek pressed to smooth oak and his ass lifted high. His shirt clung to him with dark spots of sweat. Kili's thrusts became more forceful, and Fili was pushed a few inches forward from the momentum, gasping as his cock found friction where it was sandwiched between his groin and the tabletop. The table beneath them popped and creaked from the weight and movement, but it had been well-made and stood sturdy. 

Kili knew his brother grew close when he could no longer control his voice. The air around them was filled with Fili's garbled words mixed with the heavy slap of skin on skin as Kili drove into him relentlessly. Abandoning his bruising hold on his brother's hips, Kili slammed his hands down flat on either side of Fili, anchoring himself to the table.

Fili clung to the table like a lifeline until he finally tipped over the edge of his climax, and with a breathless moan, his hands released their iron grip and he came. Kili barely had the presence of mind to keep his eyes open and watch before he too came, thick spurts filling his brother. He pushed in and out several more times, just to enjoy the sensation of his come slicking his path. Finally, exhaustion overwhelmed him and he stilled, collapsing on top of Fili with a huff. 

It was several moments before either of them had the energy to move, but eventually Fili felt a trickle of rapidly cooling come slide down his thigh and nudged his brother until Kili pushed up. Kili helped Fili to his feet, wrapping his arms behind him from behind and letting Fili lean against him. Looking over his brother's shoulder, he saw a thick line of come streaked across the table.

"You know," Kili mumbled against Fili's hair, "Maybe we should keep the table."

"Oh, we're definitely keeping the table," Fili replied, twisting in his brother's arms and pulling him in for a lingering kiss.


End file.
